1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) heat-dissipation structure for a motor controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Heat-dissipation structure for a traditional motor controller includes a control box, a circuit board, a radiator, and a plurality of IGBT modules. The radiator is installed on the control box. The motor controller has the following disadvantages that firstly, the radiator is not easy to install due to the limitation of axial length and volume of the control box; secondly, the radiator is larger in volume, and only suitable for a few motor structures, thus the versatility is poor; thirdly, the IGBT modules are installed on the radiator, and the structure is tight, thus the heat dissipation effect is poor.